


A Mother's Nightmare

by djlanglie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developmental Disabilities, F/M, Gen, Social Services, losing a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlanglie/pseuds/djlanglie
Summary: One phone call. One false report. A mother's world falls apart. Now, she is fighting with everything she has to keep her family together.





	A Mother's Nightmare

Melissa Peters sighed as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. _3:00_. Her shoulders sagged as she realized she still had four and a half hours left. She'd been working 10 hour days, sometimes 12 hour days, for the past few months at a warehouse that shipped items customers ordered off one of the shopping networks.

Sighing again, Melissa straightened her shoulders, reached into her bin, pulled out a wrapped up shirt, and scanned it before setting it into one of the piles and reaching for another one.

Three minutes later, the bin was empty and everything had been scanned. Grabbing a box and taping the bottom, she threw the first pile into the box, slapped the shipping address on one of the flats, taped the box closed, and threw the box on the conveyor belt which would take it to the shipping department.

Melissa repeated the process with the other five orders and then went to get another bin. 3 bins later she looked at the clock again. _4:00_. This day was taking forever. Shaking her head, Melissa returned to work.

She finally pulled into her drive at 8:05. Putting the car into park, she turned off the ignition. Seeing two little heads in the window, she laughed, feeling the stress of the day just wash off of her. She headed inside and immediately had an armful. Chase, her four-year-old son, has literally jumped in her arms and Kayla, for 3 year old daughter, head wrapped her arms around one of Melissa's legs.

"Well, hi," she laughed, lifting Chase into her arms and pulling Kayla into a sideways hug. "I think it's time for two little munchkins to go to bed."

"We 'ait... mommy," Chase said with a determined smile. Chase had problems with speech delay. He couldn't pronounce his t, s, j, or l, or make the ph sound. He also left out the first letter of words most of the time. He had just started preschool and it was just now getting addressed even though she'd been trying since before he was two.

Melissa raised an eyebrow and looked over at her husband, Joseph, who had just walked into the room. Joe shrugged, a slight smile on his face.

"Chase insisted on waiting for you before he'd even get ready for bed. And, of course, Kayla followed his lead." Melissa nodded and turned back to Chase, tickling him as she dropped him on the couch, causing him to squeal.

"Where's Erica?" she asked, swinging Kayla into he arms. Erica was their 13-month-old.

"In bed," Joe replied. "She tried to stay awake but ended up falling asleep on the couch."

Melissa tickled Kayla and dropped her next to her brother, causing her to also squeal. She flopped down between the two and put an arm around each. Chase placed a tiny hand on her stomach.

"Baby?" he asked. He gave a start when he felt something move. Melissa laughed and nodded.

"Yes, mommy has a baby in her tummy." Kayla wrinkled get nose.

"Mommy ate baby," she stated, sounding so sure of herself. Both Melissa and Joe laughed.

"How about we go take a bath?" Melissa asked, effectively changing the subject.

 

 

Melissa sighed as she flopped back on the air mattress she shared with Joe. They were using it until they could hopefully afford a bed. Chase and Kayla had finally fallen asleep on the bed they shared in the room next door. Erica was still sleeping in her pack 'n' play in the same room.

The house was huge with four bedrooms but two of Melissa's brothers were living with them, to help pay the rent and the other bills, which left one bedroom for Melissa and Joe and one bedroom for the three children.

Melissa shivered and covered herself with the quilt, turning to Joe.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled and reached up with his hands, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you, too," he replied. They kissed again and then she snuggled down into the covers, lay her head on Joe's chest, and fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on something that happened to me. Two years ago, I lost my children because the church I went to called Child Services and lied. This is my way to deal with the pain. What do you think?
> 
> Those who are reading my other story, I will keep updating regularly. I just wanted to get this posted.


End file.
